


Rough Stuff

by ladyoneill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sex is always fast, hard, deep, leaving Stiles aching, but the pleasure is intense as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Stuff

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ru(i)n(e)s](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131559) by [ladyoneill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill). 



> So...those of you who, after my last couple Stiles/Deucalion fics, asked for a longer story, you're going to get your wish. I'm going to combine the three parts I have, fill in bits, and write an AU to the end of 3.a. I have it in my head, how to make it work with Deucalion getting his sight back and losing his pack, but with Stiles bound to him for life. Dunno when I'll get to it, but I have plans.

This is the fourth time Stiles has found himself on his knees and elbows, faced pressed to the pillow by a hard, clawed hand on his neck, being fucked at a driving pace that leaves him gasping and aching.

Now that he has him, Deucalion doesn't seem to care about taking things slowly.

Or maybe the Demon Wolf has always been this way.

A hard thrust pushes him forward and his head nearly hits the iron headboard but he manages to brace one hand there and hold on.

Deucalion drapes over him, grabs the bars with his own free hand and fucks him harder, deeper, until Stiles finally can't hold it in any longer and yells in pleasure and pain.

God, he's going to be sore for days. He'd barely stopped hurting from the last time when the summons had come an hour before and Stiles found the Alpha naked on his decadent bed, stroking his already hard and leaking cock, waiting for him.

There's never enough prep, never enough foreplay, so the sex has been going on for over a half hour. Stiles is hard, aching and throbbing, but he holds back his orgasm because he knows Deucalion's not about to come yet and once Stiles does, he'll be too sensitive. So, he does Latin declensions in his head and tries to relax his body enough to just take the pummeling.

Behind him the Alpha growls obscenities in his ear, nips with not so human teeth at his neck, and Stiles is already trained enough that he likes those little pains and arches into them. He moans and writhes and his hips fuck back, even though it's almost painful. Tomorrow his ass is going to be bruised from the hard slaps of bony hips against it, and his hole...Jesus, its stretched and throbbing.

But his cock is so hard and he wants to come so badly.

When he finally feels Deucalion's hips start to stutter, whens the hand around his neck tightens then slides down to wrap around his waist and drag him up, Stiles lets himself be manipulated onto the Alpha's lap, arches back so that his head falls into the crook of his shoulder, and takes his cock in hand.

Only a few, shaky jerks and he's coming, spilling over his hand and the pillow. His ass squeezes in reaction, and Deucalion grunts loudly and slams up into him, driving Stiles to his knees. Only the hands holding him keep him from toppling forward as pleasure floods his senses and exhaustion takes him.

The Alpha comes inside him, pulls out quickly, making Stiles wince, and pushes the younger man down so the rest of his cum paints his back and ass.

Closing his eyes, Stiles whimpers in relief and pleasure and pain and lets his mind shut down.

End


End file.
